The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘SUMMER MAGIC’, was discovered as a chance seedling by the inventor, Malcolm Spencer. The seed parent is believed to be Nepeta grandiflora ‘Bramdean’, unpatented and the pollen parent undetermined. This interesting new variety was discovered in the inventor's garden during June 2010 as an individual seedling plant. The plant was discovered in West Sussex, England.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first propagated ‘SUMMER MAGIC’ by vegetative terminal stem cuttings during July of 2010, at his home in West Sussex, England. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Subsequently, several generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.